Reckless Beginnings ::Session 1, His::
by EpicReckless
Summary: After being stuck in the feudal era for over 2 years now, Mayu finds herself seduced, and enticed by a certain topaz eyed demon in which she can't find herself able to escape. While trying to cope with this entirely new world full of people and creatures she's never known, she tries to be convert into what he wants while still trying to remain who she is.


**Author's Note: Hello Lovely readers, this is a hit or miss story so far. If you like it, and think I should continue it, review it and let me know. If not, it wont be continued. Thanks!**

Biting my bottom lip i stared blankly at the checker boarded carpet below me, and wondered what it would be like this time. my knees slightly itched from being on all fours for so long, but i knew full well that if i moved from this spot he'd be angry. leaning back on my feet, i put my hands flat on the floor in between my legs in front of me, and sat patiently at the end of our bed gazing at the floor as if it held something to be desired. hearing him move around the room swiftly, i couldn't help but slightly peek up through my lashes to try and get a glimpse of what was going on. a deep sting to my ass caused me to yelp and snap my eyes shut.

"keep those eyes down pet." he ordered in that voice that i had only heard while we were in private: soft, but menacing all at the same time.

feeling my hands want to reflexively curl into a fist, i relaxed them and took a small breath to calm myself. nibbling on the side of my lip i tried to sustain the words i knew i shouldn't speak. that small sting of pain was nothing compared to what he could truly do to me, and instead of testing my luck i decided to keep quiet. keeping my mouth shut seemed to be one of those things that i had found myself doing more of lately. i couldn't deny i had a smart mouth, but it was something i couldn't help. however, it wasn't something that he liked so i desperately attempted to work on it.

the anticipation of his actions caused my heart to pound so rigorously against my chest that a part of me wondered if he could hear it too. the sound of his footsteps distracted me from the offbeat sound of my heart and i noticed he still had on his dress shoes, and slacks. was he this anxious to subdue me that he didn't even change out of his black suit? or did he know that the suit was one thing that always turned me on?

"come." he ordered while pointing his finger to the spot directly in front of me.  
i attempted to stand, but instantly felt my body being pushed back into the floor. i moaned as i felt my upper half being slightly slammed into the floor.

"quiet." he growled in my ear, before i felt another sting to my ass.

it was more painful this time, and i instantly felt my body jump from the impact.

"know your place pet. crawl like the little whore you are." he ordered moving back from me, and pointing to a new spot on the floor.

i felt my jaw tighten as i stared adamantly at the spot. my subconscious glared at me with obvious disapproval as if i had lost my mind.

_'this man is treating you like an idiot! you're allowing him to humiliate you, get the fuck up now!'_ she yelled with her hands on her hips.

ignoring her, i pulled myself from the floor slightly, and began crawling to his feet.

"keep those eyes on the floor kitten." i could hear the smugness in his voice and immediately became disgusted with myself. why was i doing this?

"you're going to play with my cock a little while, but don't put it in your mouth until i tell you, understand?" he asked while fumbling with his belt and zipper.

"doesn't little kitten want to play with daddy's cock?" he asked with a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

i didn't have to look up at him to know that, that playful smirk was sitting on his lips. picturing it in my mind, i couldn't help but slightly squirm at the rush of heat that passed through my thighs.

my tongue burned in between my cheeks as my mind fluttered with smart remarks that i wanted to let loose, but i couldn't. instead, my top teeth bit against the side of my bottom lip harder as if it were trying to keep the words chained inside.

"answer me. i wont ask again." he grumbled. the menacing softness of his voice frightened me more than anything else. it was strange how the words flowed from his lips like velvet, but the threat was so strong to me.

i could feel the submissive half of myself bow her head in defeat with only one true mission; to please her sir. however, my subconscious damn near beat me senseless in her assault to try and figure out what the hell it was that i was still doing here. the stubborn, defiant, smart mouthed girl i knew i was shined brightly through when i inched my body slightly to stand. two stings to my ass pulled the submissive half of myself into full focus, and allowed her to take over as my leg dropped back down to the floor.

"i didn't ask you to move bitch, i asked you to answer a question." he spoke much louder than usual this time. the battle within myself became more intense as i couldn't figure out what it was that i wanted. i wanted to please this man; i was in love with him. there was no doubt in my mind that he loved me too, so i promised him we would try this.

i had already surrendered myself to a man once, and he broke every piece of me. he beat me, hurt me, abused me, hated me, insulted me, disrespected me, and i never trusted anyone again. now here he is, my sir, asking me to simply submit to him and i can't. i won't get hurt again, i can't.

"aren't you anxious for daddy's cock?" he asked.

"yes." i answered flatly, simply wanting this to be over already.

in the back of my mind i flinched knowing full well that he wouldn't be pleased at all by that answer. i felt his hand roughly against my chin as he pulled my face up to look at him. he bent over me slightly allowing his face to be just inches from mine. the pain of his hand against my face became more apparent as i tried to move away. the anger in his eyes scared me far more than what he was actually doing to me at that time.

letting my eyes scan his for a moment, i saw something i didn't plan on seeing; patience.

"yes, what?" i swallowed hard, so hard that it was the only sound that echoed in the background of the room. i bit my bottom lip as my breathing began to slow. looking into his eyes was so difficult, they peered to my soul and melted every piece of the mortal coil i lived in. nothing around me mattered, they held me in a deep satisfaction that i adored.

i could feel it, the strong urge to simply obey him because i knew it would please him, and in pleasing him, i pleased myself. i wanted to say the words he longed to hear, they were so easy and simple. 'yes sir.' but my lips wouldn't move. my subconscious smiled as she leaned against a nearby wall. the barrier that she had erected between him and i grew thicker at this very moment.

a small part of me felt that he could see that i wanted to say the words more than anything. the friendship we had before this, and the love we shared for two years more forced me to believe that he knew me more than i knew myself. the barrier my subconscious tried so hard to keep up began faltering and i knew full well that he wanted to be the one to destroy it. destroy it so that he could give me everything i wanted, everything i needed.

everything was silent, and the only thing that could be heard was the ticking of the small hands of his wristwatch that still sat inches from my face while he kept my chin firmly in place.

"destiny." he said simply loosening up his grip on my face.

i raised a brow, as i was surprised he had said my actual name. there were so many times i was with him that i forgot what my name actually was. it was always "kitten" or "pet."

"do you trust me?"

"yes." i answered quicker than my mind could stop me.

i couldn't object to it, i trusted him more than anyone else, including myself. the truth of my own words scared me more than anything. i really did trust this man, i trusted him with all of me, i was simply afraid of being hurt again. for a small fraction of a second i could almost hear the click in his head as his entire expression changed. did he see it; the fear? the fear of vulnerability, the fear of being broken.

"you long to please me?"

"that's all i want. yes." i responded watching his face blur from focus. it was happening, everything i had wanted to hide became clear to us both.

_'pull away from him!'_ my inner subconscious warned.

'_he doesn't love you._' she cried.

'_you're just his toy._' she continued.

but the war was already over, and i had already decided. he needed me, just like i needed him. the voice of my subconscious began to fade into the background until suddenly she wasn't heard from again. he ran his hands lightly against my cheeks and pulled my forehead into his. taking a deep breath he pushed his lips into mine slightly, leaving a light kiss on my lips. pulling back he looked into my eyes and ran his hand down the side of my face. i didn't know what it was, but he was satisfied by something he had seen from me. was it acceptance? did he know my decision already before i did?

i looked away from him and his probing eyes as i felt all my insecurities vanish. i took another breath as i suddenly felt my head drop and my eyes scan the floor. i close them trying to regain myself and stop any further tears from falling.

i could feel his eyes on me, they practically burning through the back of my body as i looked at the floor waiting for a command from him.

i sniffed slightly feeling the tears come to a halt, and felt myself instantly stop caring if he saw my vulnerabilities or not. everything i did was for him; the tears, the vulnerability, showing him my body, surrendering to him.

"tell me." he said in that voice that was like velvet.

"i'm yours sir." i answered without hesitation.

"you know what that means?" he asked.

"yes sir."

"who do you belong to?"

"you sir."

moving the whip from before, he ran the ends of it across my face.

"who's lips are these?"

"yours sir." i answered while shivering at the feeling of the whip flowing down my naked back.

"who owns your pussy?" he asked running it down between my legs.

"you do sir."

hearing him bend down behind me, i felt his hands run up my abdomen and rest at my breasts. i had expected him to grab them, but instead he pulled his hands down the valley of them.

"and this…your heart, your soul?"

"it's yours sir, only yours." i spoke, and trembled as i realized the truth of my own words.


End file.
